The Dragons of Fairy Tail
by Nordenn
Summary: A new member joins Fairy Tail, who happens to be a Frost Dragon Slayer. With the upcoming of the Grand Magic Games, and with a new way to became even stronger, Team Natsu begins their next journey! Possible OCXErza in the future, with little hints of NaLu and other pairings.
1. Newcomer

The Dragons of Fairy Tail

I. Newcomer

"I just don't know how much longer can I endure them..."-said the Master to Mira with rising anger in his voice, while the battling pair of Natsu and Gray crushed into a wall behind them.  
"They're just as lively as ever."-answered Mira with her usual warm smile, looking up from the bar, and noticing a hooded figure coming over to the Master. The person was wearing a black, hooded coat with two silver lines crossing on its back, and the hood covered its face. No one paid much attention to him, as peoples outside of the guild usually came in to meet with their inside friends, or to submit new requests for the mages. The Master also noticed the figure who arrived right before him.  
"Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm pretty sure you can. I would like to join Fairy Tail."  
"Master, should I bring your stamp?"-asked Mira with a smile, already happy that they will have a new member.

"Don't be so hasty, girl. I appreciate when youngsters wants to join my guild, but I can't grant your wish until I don't know who you are and why do you wants to join us."  
"Oh, of course. Sorry, my bad."-said the stranger, and with this dropped back the hood covering his face.

"The name is Silver Glacio, and I wants to join because I have some common interest with your fellow dragon slayers." This, and with a cheerful, toothy smile, he convinced either the Master and Mira to let him join.

"And 'cause I don't have any money or food left.."said Silver under his breath.  
"It seems Natsu's team will have a new member than. So, Silver, where do you want your guild emblem?"

"Right there." He rolled up the coat on his right forearm, and the Master put there the stamp.

"Thank you, Master!"

Makarov just nodded at his sentence, and stood up on the bar.

"Everyone! Let me introduce you our newest member!"

Everyone's eyes in the guild hall was fixated on the Master and Silver.

"Silver Glacio!"

The members bursted out in applause and shouts. Silver turned to Mira, looking a bit surprised:

"Are they always this happy when someone joins the guild?"

"Oh, yes, but they are also happy to have a new member to fight with."

"What? What fight?"-asked Silver with a confused face.

"Since we are the number one guild in Fiore, we have to see where you are in the guild's ranking. Don't worry, it's just a little fight, so everyone can see what you are capable of, and what type of quests can you take in the future."-said Makarov.

"Let's get to the training grounds."  
As the mass of the wizards went to the training grounds behind the Fairy Tail building, Natsu, Gray, Erza,Gajeel, and even Cana rushed to the Master, all of them wanted to be the one who can beat the newcomer in a duel, as the usual greeting in Fairy Tail.

"Calm down, brats. It's his first day, I won't let him against such powerful ones as the S-class wizards or the Dragon Slayers. Lucy, will you please take the honor?"

Lucy was a bit surprised, but agreed."Until it's just to see how strong his magic is, I will happily take that chance."  
At the training grounds lies a little arena, where all the members have taken a seat, excluding Lucy and Silver, who have faced each other.

Silver removed his coat, fully revealing his face and clothing. He was about as tall as Lucy, if not a bit taller. Despite his silver hair, and light blue eyes, his toothy smile reminded Lucy somehow of Natsu and Gajeel.

Without his coat he was wearing black boots, light brown pants, and a light blue shirt, same color as his eyes, and he had a snowflake-shaped earring in his left ear. As Lucy pulled out his celestial keys, and stood into a battle ready position, she introduced herself:

" Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage. You're Silver, right? I'm happy that you joined us. Let's show the others what your magic is like."-she said with an encouraging smile to him.

"My name is Silver Glacio, and I'm really happy to meet you, the most famous celestial mage of all Fiore. And I use similar magic than some of your guildmates."

At this point, Lucy questioningly rose her eyebrows, noticing the small clouds of mist appearing around Silver.

"This scent..."-said Wendy, with her eyes wide open. "This can't be."-that was all Natsu could said, while looking at Gajeel, whos only answer was his signature "gihihi" laughter,while looking at the newcomer.

The air chilled around Silver, and frost started to spread from where his foot touched the ground. His glowing blue eyes displayed determination and power as he introduced himself once again.  
"I'm Silver Glacio, the son of the Frost Dragon Glacia, I'am the Dragon of the Icy North, the Frost Dragon Slayer."


	2. The dragon and the lion

II. The dragon and the lion

"What?! You are also a Dragon Slayer?!"-gasped Lucy._Doesn't matter, he can't be as strong as Natsu and the others_-she thought.  
"Well, than I won't go easy on you! Open, Gate of the Archer!Saggitarius!"

And in the next moment there stood Saggitarius, with his bow ready.  
"What can i do for you,moshi-moshi?"  
"Take him out, but just make him unable to move."

Silver just stood there, shocked, and tried to process what he saw.

_What the hell is this half horse-half man figure?! And just how much confidense she has in herself?!  
_

In the next moment there was a bunch of arrows flying towards him with incredible speed, and because of his confusion, Silver barely managed to defend against them.  
"Frost Dragon's Guard!"-he said, and a thick wall of ice appeared before him, stopping the arrows.

The wizards around them started surprised conversations, mostly because they didn't believe that Silver is really a dragon slayer, until his magic was shown.

"It's my turn than, right?"-without waiting for an answer, he conjured a spear of ice in his hand and throw it towards Saggitarius. "Frost Dragon's Spear!"

The spear impaled Saggitarius, who wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and it pierced into the ground next to Lucy.

"Ooops, sorry, I didn't meant to hit you, Lucy. Anyway, it's your turn."-Silver was a bit relieved,but still gloomy; he expected that Lucy's spirits are stronger.

Lucy get a little angered by the tone in Silver's voice. "Don't get so cocky by beating one of my spirits!Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"  
With a loud "Mooooooooooo!", Taurus appeared from the Celestial World, hearts in his eyes.

"What can i do for your gorgeous body, Lucy-samaaa?!"  
_Gorgeous body? I wont deny, she's such a beauty, but what's with this pervert cow?_

"This man almost hit me...Punis him."-Said Lucy, pointing at Silver, with an evil smile on her face.

When Taurus heard this, steam started to leak from his ears, and the veins showed up on his arm.  
"How dare you hurt my precious Lucy-sama?"-yelled, leaping in the air with his mighty axe in his hands, to attack Silver.

"He's done for."-chuckled Gray, seeing the enraged Taurus.

" I wouldn't say so. Look at how calm he is."-commented Erza. "He has confidence, and i don't thing it's for nothing."  
Silver looked up at Taurus, and stepped aside from his way.  
"Frost Domain."-just as Silver said these word, the whole floor of the arena started to envelop in a thin layer of hoarfrost, starting out from under his feet, while the temperature dropped significantly. With his sidestepping he was able to dodge Taurus's attack, and even smash the surprised bull in the face.  
"Frost Dragon's Fist!"

Taurus instantly get K.O-ed when Silver's attack smashed into his face.

"Taurus, go back."

_I can't underestimate him, he could be just as strong as Wendy, Gajeel or Natsu_-thought Lucy, pulling out 2 of her keys this time.

"Open, Gate of the Ram! Open, Gate of the Lion! Aries, Loke!"

A female with pink hair, and horns on both sides of her head, materialized on the left of Lucy,and a male with golden hair what looked more like a mane appeared on the right side of his owner.

"How can we help you, Lucy?"-asked Loke. "Oh, i see, its the ranking match for the new members."-said Loke, looking around himself.

"Yes. I would like for you two to knock him out, but be careful, he's a Dragon Slayer."

"Hmm. It will be interesting then.."-chuckled Loke, readjusting his glasses with one hand. "Aries, shall we?"-Aries just nodded, and jumped to attack instantly -"Wool Bomb!"

Silver found himself caught up in fluffy, warm pink wool, what hindered his movements.

_"Just what the hell is this?!"_-he thought, and in the same moment saw Loke charing towards him.

"Regulus Punch!" Thanks to the wool, Silver wasn't able to avoid Loke's attack, taking it's punch, what had enought power to send him flying out of the pink wool, and crashing into the arena wall behind him.

"You two are the best!"-shouted Lucy, as she cheered up her spirits."I know that together we can defeat him."

"You didn't even do anything..."-whispered Loke, walking back to the cheerful Lucy,who was sure that she won the match. The Master stood up to announce the results, when he heard Silver's voice.

"Tch. I had to admit Loki, it was a powerful attack , i'm aching all around."-commented Silver while stood up, dusting himself off.

"Loke's attacks are as powerfuls as my Sky Dragon's Roar, and he's still just scratched?"-said Wendy with amazement in her voice.

"Looks like he's not just all talk about being a Dragon Slayer."-answered her Gajeel.  
"Aries, let's take him on seriously." -"Okay, Loke."

Silver was caught off guard again by Aries's Wool Shot, and suddenly found himself unable to move once again.

"I'm sorry, my friend,but i have to win for Lucy's sake."-stated Loke, standing before Silver.  
"Regulus Impact!"

Silver started laughing while Loke gathered his magic power to release the final strike on him.

"You forgot one thing."-As Silver slowly looked up to Loke, the wool froze around his body, and fell down in chunks of ice."You are in my domain now."

Just before Loke would launch his final attack against Silver, the Dragon Slayer freed himself, and retaliated with a cold look on his face.  
"Frost Dragon's Roar!"

His roar washed away Loke and Aries like they were leaves in the wind, and strucked Lucy with such force that she crashed againt the arena wall, hoarfrost covered her whole body.

"And the winner is Silver Glacio!"-announced the Master to everyone. A few members slowly started to applause, but soon nearly everyone joined.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."-apologized Silver with a sad look, offering his hand to Lucy, who accepted it, and stood up.

"Oh, it's nothing a good night's sleep won't solve. By the way, Silver, you are much stronger than i thought."-added Lucy with a smile.  
"Thank you, but if a wouldn't make out of that wool, your Lion would beat me to a pulp."

Natsu rushed to them, with Happy flying after him "Come on guys, we are gonna throw a party to our fifth Dragon Slayer! Hehe!"


	3. Shadowy Past

past

"I've gotta be dreaming..."-said Lucy, looking at the way of Natsu and Silver. The two was in the middle of an eating contest, just minutes after Lucy and Silver's skirmishing.

"I never thought that there is another person who can eat as much as Natsu."-commented Erza, who sat at the same table.

"Fe orr hust annryy."-told them Natsu, chewing on a chicken leg, Silver rapidly nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me, what?..." Happy flew to the table, taking the role of the translator."He just sad: We are just hungry. Right, Natsu?" The only answer Natsu gave was a quick nod between two bites.

"You two are eats just in the same way."-smiled Erza at the two boys. Silver quickly stopped wolfing down the food, and it seemed as he was embarassed about his eating habits, while Natsu just continued his dinner. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be ill mannered, it's just that I haven't ate for 2 days."

"Oh, it's makes sense than. But Silver, it looks like something bothers you since your match with Lucy." To the mention of her name, the blonde girl caught her attension back to Erza and the Dragon Slayers. As Silver looked at the scarlet haired girl, who seemed to be the first person to care about him, a memory flashed through his mind. A memory of the same scarlet colour from years ago.

"You guys treats me as a friend. To be honest, the whole guild treats me with smiles and kindness, but I'm a stranger and all I did was to hurt Lucy and froze her solid just a few hours before now. I feel like I dont deserve all this kindness." At this point, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy joined them at their table, Gray speaking up to Silver-"Then change this! Tell us a few thing about yourself, so you stop being such a stranger."

"You are nakama now, after all"-commented Natsu with a wide smile.

"Hoy, Frosty, what generation are you?"

_Frosty?..._-thought Silver, raising an eyebrow hearing the nickname Gajeel gave to him.

"I was a first generation Dragon Slayer, but then I get a lacrima what contained Frost Dragon magic, and I merged this power with my body, so I'm a third generation now."

"Whoa! How did you get that lacrima? Can I also get one? Wait, which dragon taught you? Did he disappeared 15 years ago?"-the questions just poured from Natsu, who finished eating when heard the word 'dragon'.

"He was a She,actually, and she didn't disappeared 15 years ago, but she died 4 years ago anyway...And I don't wants to speak about She,or her teachings, or the lacrima."

" really sorry about your loss, and we understand you."-said Lucy, her saddness was clearly seen on her face.

"Silver-san, we all know how hard is to lose our parents." -Wendy pointed out the fact about the other Dragon Slayers.

"Change of topic!"-shouted Natsu, hoping to cheer the mood up with his next question-"So how strong are you, Silver?"

"Well, I barely managed to beat Lucy-I really, really sorry that I hurt you-, so I think that I'm on the same level than her? Are you in the top tiers of the guild, Lucy?"-answered Silver, looking curiously at Lucy, who felt the blood rush to her face."N-no, I'm more like in the middle if we take the terms of power..."

"I've got an idea! Silver, fight me, so we will see how strong you really are!"-shouted Natsu, flames already engulfed his hands.

"Tch. The Salamander is nothing but a smoldering piece of trash. If you want a challenge, then fight me!"-stated Gajeel, now locking horns with the angry Natsu.

"Still, the two of you couldn't even beat me _together_. I think this decide that who is the strongest Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail."-Laxus told them from his chair on the second floor.

"I didn't even count as an honorable opponent..."-Wendy was on the verge of tears because the other three just looked over her, whilst her fighting powers was indeed growing.

"Silver! Fight us!"-challenged Natsu the silver haired man, who slowly stood up, and started walking-out of the guild hall."Sorry guys, I fought Lucy, because that was the only way to be qualified as a member of the guild, but I won't fight with any of my friends if it's not necessary."

With that, he stepped out of the guild hall, leaving the other members speachless. Cana quickly realised the drop in the usual mood, so she started a drinking contest with any of the members who dared oppose her. Erza gave a deadly glance to the 3 male Dragon Slayer, before she moved from her table."Erza, where are you going?"

"After him, didn't wanted to hurt him, but he might don't know this, and if we let things as they are, he will remember his first day at Fairy Tail to be a bad day for of us wants this, so keep the guys calm while I'm out, okay?" Lucy was a bit surprised about Erza's action, but she didn't had any time to wonder about it, as a burning Gray rolled over the drunk bunch of peoples, including Cana,Freed,Bickslow,Macao and the Master, leaving the guild in ruins again.

"We really need a construction mage..."-she sighed, as tried to keep her guildmates from ruining the whole guild in the heat of the party.

Silver sat on the fence which seperated the guild's backyard from the seashore. He was thinking about his past, closing out nearly everything from the world around him. Although his heightened hearing let him know that someone coming towards him, he didn't realised it, until Erza sat down next to him."The stars are beautiful from up here, and you can see their reflection in the sea, up until the horizon."-he said.

"Yes, there are times when I come here at night, and just watch the stars."-she answered.

After a few moments, she continued-"Silver, it's true that we don't know each other well, but I, and everyone else in the guild respects your you don't wan't to fight with Natsu and the others, than you won't, they will understand guys didn't wanted to be rude, it's just that they always fight with each other, it's like a habit for them." Erza looked at Silver to see if he responds, but when he kept silent, she continued on.

"We accept if you have your own motives to live by, and we won't judge you." With still no answer, she started to stood up, and go back to the others when she heard Silver.

"That blouse with the skirt looks better on you than the armor."

"Ohm...Thanks."Erza was surprised, she didn't expected this sentence from him the least.

"No, it's me who owe you thanks. Please, sit back to me." As Erza did as Silver asked her, he continued-"Thanks for coming after me. And about the incident before, don't get me wrong, I know that You and all of Fairy Tail respects my 's just...In the last 4 years, I fought only monsters, and those few man, who wanted to rob or attack me."

"So, what is the difference if you skirmish with us now? It is not a life-or-death fought with Lucy, and you didn't caused her any serious harm."-Erza was confused, at least, she didn't understand Silver's motive to avoid a friendly fight, since she did it everyday since her age of 8.

That moment, Silver lifted his head up, and looked the Titania straight into the eyes.

"The last time a fought with those people who was my nakama...both my brother and my mother my hands."

Erza was shocked by this even stopped breathing for a moment.

"Since that moment, I never had anyone who I could call my friend, anyone with whom I could train or skirmish." Silver was staring blindly into the night sky when he finished his sentence. Suddenly, a warm hand get a hold of his own hand, as Erza said in a calm tone-"We will be here for you either if you want to fight us, or you don't, I promise. We will be here for you, because you are a part of our nakama. I promise." As he looked at her, the wind gently blow her scarlet hair, the colour reminded him of something he lost long ago.

_Glacia..._

[Flasback]

Aedan and Silver sit beside each other in the icy cave, and listened to the Frost Dragon, their foster mother, Glacia.

"There will be a time when I won't be at your side, children. But the two of you will always will be there for each this time comes, search for new friends, for new nakama. The two of you, together, with a loving nakama behind you,can make anything happen."

"Mooootheeeer, i dont want to leave You..." Silver cried just from the thought of losing his foster mother, while his older brother, Aedan just sat in silence.  
"Don't cry, little one. This time has yet to come."-said Glacia, looking at Silver with her scarlet scene, with Glacia's ruby eyes glancing at him, burnt to Silver's mind forever.

[End of Flashback]


	4. Was that a compliment?

IV. Was that a compliment?

A few days passed by since the joining of Silver, and most of Fairy Tail returned to their usual activities. It was still early in the morning, when Mirajane arrived to open the Guild. She cleaned up the remnants of last night, swept the guild hall, wiped the bar, and started to make some breakfast for her guildmates, when a loud scream left her mouth as she found Silver, who was quietly asleep-in the cold storage, between some frozen vegetables.

"Silver! I told you already to stop sleeping there! You are scaring me every time!"

"Stooop, Miraaa, just five more minutes..."-answered Silver, turning to his other side.

"You are just as stubborn as the other Dragon Slayers, you know?"-said Mira with a warm smile.

"Come on, get up, i will make you some breakfast, since you are the first to be here..."

Silver's eyes instantly opened up at the mention of breakfast.

Few hours later, most of the members was in the guild hall, or out on a job. In the past days, Silver made great progress with merging in with the others, as they get to know him more and more. His humor was the like of Natsu's and Gray's, and his usual half smile gave him a friendly look. On the other hand, even Erza and the Master was surprised that how educated Silver was, especially in the subject of magic. He had discussions lasting for hours with Master about magic lacrima making and using, or he could debate with Gray about the difference between the magical properties of their own ice. Meanwhile, Silver lived in the Guild Hall, or walked in Magnolia, because he had nowhere to go, nor he had the money to rent a flat. So he take the opportunity to make some money, when Team Natsu wanted to go on a well-paying mission.

"Hey, guys, what's the fuss about?"-asked Silver, arriving at the table where Gray,Natsu,Erza and Lucy sat, speaking over something excitedly.

"Silver! I just asked the others if they want to come with me on this missoin."-pointed Erza to the flyer lying on the table. Silver took it and read the description.

"100.000 Jewels for every wyvern talon you bring back to the requester?!"-he said in astonishment.

"Yepp, that is why we are gonna take this job!"-smirked Natsu-"We are all a little out of money, and Lucy had to pay her rent,so...It's an easy way to get some money."-he stated.

"Speaking of money...since I don't have any money, can I come with you, guys?"-asked Silver.

"Are you sure you can handle this? We haven't seen you in a serious battle, and it's still an S-class job."-said Erza, looking a little uncertain at Silver.

"I've already fought with wyverns several times, they used to attack me when I lived in the Northern Mountains. And yet, I'm still here, uninjured. But okay, if You say so, than I will retreat at the moment. Deal?"-asked Silver with his half-smile, looking at Erza.

"Fine by me. Everyone, be ready, we will leave in 2hours. We will take the train to Oshibana Station, and walk our way up to the backside of . I heard that a wyvern nest is located there in the caves."

"Yes, mostly red and black ones. What? I came down next to the mountanside when a was searching for Fairy Tail."-said Silver, when the others looked questioningly at him.

Three hours later Natsu,Happy,Erza,Gray,Lucy,Wendy,Carla and Silver all sat on the train moving towards Oshibana Station. Well, a few of them sat, while Happy and Carla floated above the others, while Natsu rested his head in Lucy's lap, his face changing between green and blue, as his motion sickness get the better of him. On the other side of the cabin sat Gray, next to him was Silver, now unconsciously, resting his head on Erza's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's better this way?"-Wendy asked Erza, referring to the fact, that the mighty Titania knocked Silver unconscious when the train started moving, and the Dragon Slayer showed signs of the same motion sickness as Natsu.

"This way he won't have to deal with it while he's asleep."

"Then why are you letting me suffer?!"-asked Natsu, squeezing out every word from his now purple face.

"You almost missed the train because you were late. You deserve punishment."-answered Erza with a cold glare.

"You know, I could have cast Troia on him, he is not yet resistant to it like Natsu-san."-chirped Wendy.

"Doesn't matter now, we are almost at the Station." Just as Erza finished her sentence, the train started to slow down. Gray woke up Silver, while Lucy pulled Natsu out of the train.

"It's about 11 am., Gray, Natsu, take our luggage and go on the north street with Lucy and Wendy, until you reach the forest. Make a camp for tonight, me and Silver will go after you when we bought enough food forfor us. Happy, Carla, I want's you two to check the surrounding area before making the camp. It seems we will be here for a few days."

Natsu and Gray started to collect the luggage, instantly making it to a contest, to see which one of them can carry more at once.

"Gray,Natsu. NO fighting until I'm away, understood?"

The two of them instantly became the best friends, saying "AYE!" in unison. With most of them departed, Silver and Erza started walking towards the market in the town.

"I was surprised that you knocked me out."-laughed Silver, scratching the back of his head with one hand."I heard that you are strong, but I didn't thought that you are THAT strong."

Erza seemed a little embarassed as her cheeks become pinkier than before."I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to hurt you, I just know how bad is your motion sickness. You can't feel it if you are asleep."-apologized Erza.

"Oh, no. I get it why you have done it. I meant that there was only two people who had K.O-ed me before. And one of them was my foster mother."-smiled Silver. "You have to be extremely strong, now I get why Natsu always wants to fight you."

"It was a compliment?"-asked back playfully Erza.

"Maybe it was."-answered Silver, this time his cheeks were pink ones.

Hours passed by as the two of them searched the market to buy everything for their team, but it felt like just a few moment for them, as they happily chatted all the way. The sun started to descend when they finally got everything, and went into the forest.

"They are about 2 miles ahead of us, and Natsu already set something on fire."-commented Silver, making Erza laugh.

"That's tipical Natsu. But how do you know these things?"

Silver stopped with grocery bags in his hands, since he was really surprised.

"Whoa. You are in the same team as Natsu and Wendy, and you are practically living with them, but they never told you about the Dragon Slayers heightened senses?"

"Of course they did."-laughed again Erza."Natsu's got the best nose of the them, and even he can't recognize people's smell from more than a mile. Are you really saying, that your nose is more sensitive than his?"-it was Erza's turn to be surprised, because neither Gajeel or Laxus had a better nose than Natsu.

"Well, it looks like."-smirked Silver-"But I can only recognise the smoke. And from the peoples, I only know Natsu's and Wendy's smell, because we have the same magic."

_And of course Yours._-added Silver in his mind.

"It's good for a start, those two have a tendency to get lost, but if you can smell them from such a great distance, we have nothing to fear."-Erza smiled at him.

"Beleive me when I say that they are not the ones I'm wanna go searching for!"

They both laughed at his sentence, and at the same moment the camp came into their sight. The tents formed a circle, with a campfire in the middle, and a little river flowed about 50 yards away for the left. The night started to settle in as Erza and Lucy made dinner for them, listening to the two Exceeds.

"There are vast forests around us, completely covering this side of the mountains. But if we follow this river up to the mountains, about 2 and a half mile away from here, there are several caves. We saw at least 50 wyverns, mostly red and black, just as you said."-Carla nodded at Silver.

"And there are THIIIIS big fish in the river!"-Happy shouted in, spreading his little arms to the sides, his mouth already watering just from the mention of any fish.

Everyone laughed at his priorities, than Erza handed out the finished dinner for her teammates.

"Hey, Happy, look what we got at the market!"-said Silver to the Exceed, as he pulled a fish from his bag, as long as his forearm."FIIIISH!"-that was all Happy said, before he took fly to catch the frozen fish what Silver threw at him. "Thanks!"

After dinner, they went to sleep, while Gray and Silver took the role of the night said that he will circle around, so Silver stayed in the camp, to guard everyone else. When Gray started his patrol, Erza was still awake, eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake, talking with Silver in the meantime.

"It's so hot there, the cream on my cake is almost dripping..."-said Erza with a resignated face. "It's my favourite. Say, Silver, how did you kept Happy's fish so cold?"

"Just like that."-he answered, as he leaned over to Erza, touching her plate with one finger. As his finger made contact with the plate, a thin layer of hoarfrost appaered all over it, and even on Erza's cake.

"That's great! Thank you!"-said Erza with shining eyes, but she quickly realized how close her face was to Silver's, who remained in the same pose, his body bending over her's.

"Anything for you."-he said with a warm tone, which caused Erza to unavoidably blush. As he sat back to his normal position, Silver was caught up in his messy thoughts.

_Why did I said that?! Why is it that __I am__ doing and saying thing__s__ in her pesence what __I__ usually don't? What is this slight, warm feeling in __my__ chest when she looks at __me__?_

After finishing her cake, Erza joined the rest of the team, and went to sleep without saying any more to him than a "Good night!". Silver's thought was still spinning about her when he switched posts with Natsu at midnight.

Erza didn't know what Silver's goal is, but he complimented her, more than once in the last days, and it felt good for her. Her team and guildmates complimented her a lot of times, but Silver was somehow different. Erza know that, but she didn't wanted to make a conclusion this soon.

_I'll just let things unfold themselves._- and with that thought, she went asleep.


	5. Frost vs Flame

Sorry guys it took me so long to write this, but exams and test are coming in school, and i don't have much time to write down the swirling mass of ideas in my head. But I will try to update this story as soon as possibly. Until then, let the rewievs come. :)

vs. Flame

The wyverns happily munched on the carcass of something that looked like a deer,while Team Natsu watched them from the bushes. There were about 15 red and 7 or 8 black wyverns, eating and bathing in the shine of the morning sun, when Natsu charged at them with a battle roar and with flaming knocked unconscious the black wyvern with an Fire Dragon's Fist, which happened to be the closest to him.

"Natsu! Wait!"-yelled at him Erza.

"Don't leave me behind, flamebrains!"-shouted Gray, as he run after Natsu, joining into the hunt. Despite the thing, that they didn't had a proper plan, the guys just acted as they always did, running into any battle headfirst.

"They never learn..."-sighed Lucy, whos role was to protect Wendy, while the young Dragon Slayer put the defeated wyverns into slumber. With the sudden charge of Natsu, all wyverns noticed the Fairy Tail team, growling and lunging at them in the blink of an eye. With Natsu, Gray and Erza already fighting with numerous enemies, Lucy and Wendy found themselves unprepared when a great black wyvern attacked them, just to be kicked out by Silver.

"Are you girls ok?"-he asked, looking at them with concerned eyes.

"Of course, and thanks, Silver."-answered Wendy. The silver haired mage just nodded, and turned against the 3 red beasts running towards him._ Anyway, I better take care of the girls, and make quick work of these animals._

"Frost Dragon's Roar!" A storm of snow and ice engulfed the 3 wyvern, knocking 2 of them out, but the last one got close enough to Silver to bite at him. He managed to avoid the razor sharp teeth by ducking, and striked back with a knee to the creatures face."Frost Dragon's Claw!"

After the last wyvern was knocked out, Silver casually put his right foot on the lying creatures head, looking around with a small smile."That was all?"

Half of the are was covered in ice, due to Gray's Ice Make:Floor, with defeated wyverns piled up on it from Natsu's attacks and Erza's strikes.

"It seems so. Wendy, put them asleep, so we can gather their claws."-said Erza,stooding before the cave's entrance. Gray and Natsu was already arguing that which one of them took out more of the dragon-like creatures, while Lucy and Wendy dealt with the wyverns, thus none of them saw the yellow eyes appearing in the darkness of the cave, just behind Erza. In the next second, mighty claws slashed at Erza, throwing away the Requip Mage. A red and black patterned wyvern emerged from the cave, a wyvern that was 2 times bigger than any of the previous ones, with animalistic intelligence shimmering in it's eyes. As they saw Erza being wiped away by the creature's hit, Natsu and Gray immediately attacked it. However, it trampled one feet on the charging Natsu with such force, that the ground shattered beneath his body, having the pink haired boy K.O-ed. In the next second, Gray's Ice Make:Freeze Lances hit the beast, but even his lances shattered against it's hard scales. The wyvern, apparently angered, let out a roar, what was composed of flames and shadows. This roar was a heritage from the dragons, the ancestors of the wyverns. Though it's power was less than half of the roar of an original dragon, it still managed to catch Gray off-guard, and damage him badly. Silver could protect himself, Lucy and Wendy with a quick "Frost Dragon's Guard!", but that barricade also was shattered by the flames, and even with the brunt of the attack absorbed, it's raw power was enough to knock the girls off of their legs. As Silver looked around, he realised that he is the only member of the team still standing. As he watched the frightened girls, the burnt Gray and the unconscious Natsu, memories started to flow through his mind. And when his eyes fell on the mighty Titania, who now was leaning on a rock with a bleeding forehead, he remembered to things he never wanted to.

FLASHBACK

Silver, as a young boy, standing in his village, far away in the North. The houses are burning, and everyone screams and panickes. Bodies, dead bodies everywhere. His own parents lying in front of him, dead. Because he was weak,and he let them die.

The teenage Silver sits in the snow, and holding Glacia's mighty head in his lap. Next to him is the cold body of his dead brother, Aedan, his chest ripped open. The blood of his dead brother and foster mother painted the snow red, as Silver just sit there. His tears slowly freezing on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK

_No. I won't lose them. I won't lose anyone ever again.-_he thought, as icy winds gathered around his body.

"You could have just sat in your little cave, and avoid all of this."-he said, as lunged towards the wyvern with a cold glare.

"Frost Dragon's Fist!" He smashed the beast right in the jaw with his icy fist. Before the wyvern could have attack again, Silver jumped in the air before the creature.

"Frost Dragon's Jaw!"-he shouted as he brought down his interlocked fist on the wyvern's skull with such force that the ground cratered under it's feet.

"But no, you had to came out, and start messing with my friends."

At this moment, though dizzy, the wyvern managed to throw it's roar against Silver once again, who was now standing before it. The Dragon Slayer answered with his own Frost Dragon's Roar, easily overpowering the Wyvern's.

"I can't let you wander and hurt innocent people." With this, Silver jumped again, but this time, he landed on the neck of the creature.

"Frost Dragon's Glacial Scythe!" A greatscythe appaered in Silver's hands, made from the hardest glacial ice, a masterpiece of it's kind, with intricate patterns on the hilt, and with a blade under the wyvern's neck, that looked like a dragon's claw.

"I'm sorry."-he said, as he pulled the scythe upwards.

Few hours later, they were all in the camp again. They were lucky, because both Gray and Natsu get away with a few bruise and burn marks what Wendy healed easily, and she could heal even Erza's broken ribs to the degree where she wasn't in serious danger. After they collected the wyvern claws, what was the goal of the mission, and took every sleeping wyvern back into the cave, they sat around the fire.

"What was that reddish-blackish wyvern thing?"-asked Happy the question, what was on everyone's mind.

"I don't know, but we never saw something like that."-said Lucy.

"It looked more like a dragon than a wyvern."-commented Wendy.

"But it wasn't a dragon, as we all know, but it was indeed stronger than any wyvern we ever saw."-stated the scarlet haired mage, but she was interrupted by Natsu.

"That was a hybrid wyvern. I saw one like that a long time ago."

"What? Where have you saw something like it? And why you didn't told us about it?"-attacked him Lucy, quite annoyed by Natsu's carelessnes.

"I didn't know about it! When a was younger, Igneel once showed me a creature like that in the mountains, but that was greenish red. He said to stay away from these wyverns, because they are extremely powerful. But I seem to forgot it." smiled the young boy.

"Natsu's right."-told Silver. " These creatures are much more powerful than the normal wyverns, because they have 2 elements in their body, as their dual-color shows it, therefore their intelligence, strength and speed is also doubled. But they are also very rare. I saw Glacia kill 2 of these thing, because, as she said:They are too dangerous for ordinary people to be left alive."

"Anyway, it's really unlikely that we will find one more, and since we have what we came for, we can go home. Right, Erza?"-asked Gray the requip mage.

"We have more than 50 claws, so I think Gray is right. By the way, Silver, why didn't you told us that you are THAT powerful?"

"Yes, it's hard to admit, but even Natsu or Erza didn't stood a chance against it, while you seemed to be just playing with that monstrosity."-added Lucy.

"Well...as you might felt it, I used more magic power against the wyvern, than against you back then, in the arena, right? I haven't fought with my full power in years, I held it back. But today, I was afraid that you guys might get seriously injured, so I released almost half of my power against the Wyvern."

As he finished his sentence, everyone looked at him astonished, Natsu and Happy's jaws actually open.

"What?"-Silver asked confused.

"If that wasn't even half of your full power, than just how strong are you?"-wondered Lucy.

"I guees he has the power of an actual S-class."-stated Erza.

"Silver! Fight me!"-yelled Natsu.

"Natsu! The two of you won't fight! We already discussed it!"-Erza scolded Natsu.

"Erm...Erza."- spoke up Silver. "Actually, it seems that you guys are much thougher than I think."

Natsu's eyes brightened up at this, hoping a good fight with Silver.

"And though I still don't plan to fight, I think we could test our strength somehow. Natsu, can you melt Gray's ice?"

"Of course! That popsicle is nothing to my flames!"-laughed Natsu.

"You wanna go, flamehead?"-argued Gray instantly.

"Gray, calm down, I want to ask you too. Can you froze Natsu's flames?"

Everyone looked at Silver surprised, as they all know that this thing was impossible, not just for Gray, but for all Ice Mage they know. "What? How could I be able to froze the FLAMES?!"

"Like this."-answered Silver, and he froze the flames of their campfire. He literally caught the flames in a chunk of translucent ice.

"Oooooh! Thats great! Now catch this!"-yelled Natsu, and in the same moment,he was charging at Silver with enormous flames around his entire body.

Before anyone could have done anything, Natsu's fist was just a few inches avay from Silver's face.

"Permafrost."-that was all he said, and there stood Natsu, with all his flames and his body frozen in a large piece of ice.


End file.
